marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Di'Allas
| Destruction = | HistoryText = Origins The Di'Allas were originally created on the homeworld of Izel and Pachakutiq, incorporeal beings that had no form of their own. A Human body arrived on their world, created by the Di'Allas in the future and sent back through time, and Pachakutiq took it over, gaining form for the first time. Izel wished the same for herself and the others of their kind and left her homeworld, gaining a body of her own. She came to Earth, where a temple was build on the Yucatan cfrom the same stone as the three Di'Allas that she brought with her. Izel planned to use all three Di'Allas to open a portal to her world, allowing her kind to venture out and claim the bodies of others as their own. However, the Di'Allas were stolen from her, and believing they left the planet, Izel went across the galaxy searching for them, a task which would take her centuries. The Kree Experiment Another Di'Allas of Space, similar but not identical to the one sought by Izel, was also much later uncovered during an excavation on Yucatan. In ancient days this "Monolith" was used by the Humans and the Inhumans to banish Hive, the first InHuman created by the Kree from a captured Mayan, to a planet called Maveth. This Monolith would continue to periodically open the portal to Maveth for a brief time based on the alignment of Maveth's two moons, an interval which seemed random from an Earth perspective. A cult worshipping Hive gained possession of this Monolith and sought to use it to bring Hive back, but only managed to send some of its members to Maveth to at least serve Hive, with none ever making it through the other way. The cult that would evolve into Hydra also managed to cut out five pieces ffrom this Monolith, which were divided the cult's leaders. Over centuries, the Monolith was associated with the Germanic tribes, spent the Hundred Years' War in France, and was kept in a castle in Gloucestershire, England, where an apparatus was manufactured by Hydra that could hold the portal open for an extended period of time. The S.H.I.E.L.D. involvement In the 21st century, Hydra leader Gideon Malick approached NASA with the Monolith as the "affordable future in space travel" and together with his own company formed the Distant Star Pathfinder. In 2001 the Project was used to send a team of four astronaughts: Austin, Brubaker, Taylor and Will Daniels to Maveth, where only Daniels survived and continued to live in isolation. The Monolith itself came into the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. and was put into a sealed container on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier Iliad by orders of Director Nick Fury. After the Hydra Uprising, the InHumans of Afterlife learned about the Monolith and, knowing the danger the return of Hive would pose to them, attempted to seize it, but failed. In the aftermath the Monolith's container was accidentally compromised, and when it next activated Agent Jemma Simmons was transported to Maveth. The Return of Hive Leopold Fitz had devoted himself to find out what the Monolith did to Simmons and to devise a way bring her back. With the assistance of Asgardian Elliot Randolph, the Monolith was brought back to the Gloucestershire and placed in the machine, but it failed and Daisy Johnson used her vibration-based powers on the Monolith. The portal help open long enough to allow Simmons, who back on Maveth had calculated the exact place and time the portal would open, back on Earth, before the Di'Alla gave its integrity from the vibrations pressed on it and disintegrated. After learning that someone finally came back from Maveth, Gideon Malick assembled the five pieces that were previously cut from the Monolith, placed them in the castle machinery and kidnapped Jemma Simmons to obtain her knowledge on when the portal would open. A team of Hydra operatives ventured to Maveth, with S.H.I.E.L.D. in pursuit trying to stop them. Hive eventually made it back in the body of Grant Ward, after which both castle and the remaining pieces of the Monolith were destroyed by an aerial strike. To save the future Unbeknown to the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. leadership at the time, the other Di'Allas were also in the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D. and were being kept inside the Lighthouse, a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker under Lake Ontario. Though their origins were unknown at the time, the properties of at least the Time Monolith were known to Enoch and Noah, two Chronicom anthropolists who have obsered the progress of Humanity for tens of thousands of years. After Enoch was alerted by the Seer about an upcoming extinction-level event, he followed her extractions by abducting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez, Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons, taking them into the Lighthouse and using the Di'Alla of Time to send them into the year 2091 in the future. There they wound the planet cracked by an apocalyptic event, with the few remaining Humans living inside the Lighthouse and ruled by the Kree Watch. The team eventually found that on this end of their journey, their arrival was caused by the activation of the Time Machine build by the True Believers that used a fragment of the now destroyed Time Monolith. With the help of Flint, a young InHuman who could control rocks and reconstructed the Di'Alla of Time for them, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. used the Time Machine again, after which the Di'Alla of Time activated and brough them along with Deke Shaw Leo Fitz from the future back to the year 2018. Destruction After their return from the future, S.H.I.E.L.D. made the Lighthouse into their new base. Shortly after, they retrieved a Kree signal beacon from Hydra and brought it to Lighthouse for safekeeping. However, the device was rigged to blow and exploded, killing Noah and destroying all thee Di'Allas. The energy of the Di'Alla of creation caused the fears of Humans to manifest in the flesh and haunt them, causing the team to speculate that the Monoliths' explosion has opened a rift to the "Fear Dimension". Leopold Fitz constructed a Gravitonium-based device to seal the opening and Phil Coulson volunteered to be the one to take it into the "rift". This created a duplicate of him that was send across space and time on the world where the Di'Allas originated, the very body that was taken over by Pachakutiq and caused Izel to take the Di'Allas to Earth in the first place. Izel's campaign Approximately one year later Fitz and Simmons, along with Enoch, found themselved in space, straned on the planet Kitson. By chance Izel happened to be there at the time, and upon learning that the two were from Terra, offered them passage back to their home along with her crew. By the time her ship made it into the Earth's orbit, Pachakutiq (now calling himself "Sarge" with no memory of who he truly was) was already on-world and allied his team with S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop Izel at any cost. Izel survived the destruction of her spacecraft by hiding inside the bodies of various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and made it to the Lighthouse, where she found the very thing she was looking for. Using a combination of threats and body-snatching, Izel obtained the gravitonium device, which still contained the energies of the three Di'Allas. She then took Director Mackenzie and "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez hostage and manipulated Doctor Marcus Benson into revealing the present-day coordinates of the Temple build for her ritual. Upon reaching her destination, Izel preyed upon the fears of Mackenzie and Rodriguez, causing the energy of the Di'Allas to create a copy of Flint, the only person they knew who had the power to re-assemble the Di'Allas. The purpose fulfilled Izel took over Flint's body and restored all three Di'Allas to their original form, and even though her captives had escaped, she sang her song which caused the portal to her world to open. Melinda May and Sarge arrived to stop her and May appealed to the part of Phil Coulson that continued to fight with Pachakutiq over the control of the body. Pachakutiq prevailed and after stabbing May with the special sword that he carried, pushed her through the portal, into the world where life and death held no meaning. There May observed three other beings having each a smaller piece of one of the Di'Allas and attacked them with Pachakutiq's sword, causing their bodies to evaporate. She then went back on the other side and stabbed Izel with the sword, and Director Mackenzie used to finish Pachakutiq as well. Before the S.H.I.E.L.D. left the Temple, Jemma Simmons had one of the team members extract a piece from the Di'Allas of Time. Shortly afterwards, the Temple was blown up the Chronicom Hunters who were after them, destroying the three Di'Allas once again. Description The Di'Allas are large monolithic objects made of stone. Each of the Di'Allas possesses unique abilities, which can be reinforced when they are used in unison. The black Di'Alla can move people across vast dinstances of space and be used for interplanetary travel. The white Di'Alla with horizontal red stripes can send people through time, allowing for travel into both the past the future. The Di'Alla of Creation has circles carved into its surface and is the most powerful of the three: it has the ability to reach into one's mind and create perfect copies of what the person is thinking of. This includes entire living beings, who are created conscious, with their entire memories up until a certain point, and are genetically identical to the original person. The beings brought to life by the Di'Alla of Creation can last for many years, however if killed they simply dissipate into atoms, leaving no body or even trace behind. All Di'Allas turn into a liquid form when activated and after performing their function reasemble into their original forms. A piece extracted from one of the Di'Alla retains all properties of the original Di'Alla. Because the Di'Allas are made of stone, they can be destroyed by simply applying kinetic force. However, the energy that makes the Di'Allas special will continue to exist, allowing for a possibility to re-assemble them in the original forms on the atomic basis. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Izel, S.H.I.E.L.D., NASA, Hydra | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Wormholes Category:Stones